The rich life
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: Set after: The perfect party. Maxine is struggling with her feeling for Rex and Arsenio. Will she be able to get her feeling straight with the help of their fairy/Pixie friend Femke? Ore will everything be lost when Femke leaves the group after a fight with Rex... DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1: the false bride

Chapter 1: The false bride.

**Maxine's POV**

"Arsenio did you know I'm a elf, and were here to steal your magic golden scepter"

I suddenly said, while taking of my wig, revealing my long sharp ears. I didn't know why I was telling him this! but I knew for sure that those damn pixies were to blame for this somehow! The others looked at me with a shocked look now as well, before taking matters into their own hands. While the Engagement cake started to explode, thanks to the firework we had put into it before it was brought to the main room, Rex grabbed the magic scepter and took my hand. As fast as we could we ran towards the entrace were Femke was looking at everything that had happened so far with a stunned look.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Rex exclaimed, while running around the corner while Floxy grabbed her hand and run towards the elf part of the village as well. But the little weather Pixie didn't gave up so easily and used her Poppixie power to put out the fires the firework had created while the acrobatic Pixie named Martino came after us. Lucky for us Rex used the scepter to turn some balloons to pure gold. All the gnomes were adding on them and this gave us an golden opportunity to flee. It would have worked if caramel didn't gave Martino the engagement cake, that he immediately threw at us, sticking us to the ground firmly.

"what is this for cake?"

Rex asked while trying to unstuck himself, but this wasn't working at all, like it would do normally.

"my extra sticky engagement cake, what else?"

Caramel grinned as she flew over us. Femke smiles as well as she bend down next to us and unstuck Floxy herself, putting him on her shoulder.

"This really is a sticky mess"

She joked while she unstuck Narcissa,Rex and me as well. I grinned at the joke, while Nymphea arrived to set out the punishments for the eight time this week. I didn't listen to what she had to say, instead i looked at Arsenio who looked back at me with a very sad on his face. For a second I felt sorry for him. I only had wanted his golden scepter... I never intended to hurt his feelings...

_"Okay Maxine, why do you care all of a sudden?!"_

I thought while I looked at Femke who was currently making fun of a very sticky Floxy. Without realizing it I had to smile at the sight of those two, making fun of one another, without having to worry about anything.

_"that must be how it feels to be... loved... for real..."_

A voice in my head told me while I looked at the sad face of Arsenio again. Again a shot of pity filled my hearth and I felt how my feet brought me over to him just in time before he stepped into the balloon we had used to get here.

"Arsenio wait..."

My mouth said before I could stop myself. Arsenio looked up with a strange look now, but when he saw it was only me he quickly stepped into his balloon and made everything ready to fly off, ignoring me totally. I wanted to tell him I was sorry for betraying him like this, that I still wanted to marry him for some... strange reason... But I couldn't get the words over my lips. This was when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Femke was standing next to me in her pixie form, looking at me with a kind smile.

"Come on, we better get going now..."

She says wrapping a warm hand around my middle and taking me with her, back to the elf's part of the village...

**Asenio's POV **

"Arsenio wait..."

I turned around when I heard her voice calling me, even do I didn't knew for sure why I cared to listen to her any longer then needed, she betrayed me... she never loved me... she only wanted to get my golden scepter. One breathless moment I looked her in her dark purple eyes. In that one moment I felt butterflies fly around in my stomach, she was so beautiful... so breathtaking... That I whished... for one short moment, that her love for me had been real...

_"So this is how love feels... for real..."_

I thought, while noting she was coming towards me. I quickly made my balloon ready for takeoff, trying to concentrate on taking off, but I couldn't help myself... I was thinking about her standing next to me in the balloon, looking at the sunset together...

_**"Be realistic! that was Gypsy Gyps! Not Maxine! elf's hate watching the sunset! She was pretending to know you fool! she was only after your golden scepter!"**_

A voice in my head screamed at me. I turned around 1 more time when my balloon took of, one last look at the woman I thought had loved me for real...

_"I don't get it thought... if she pretended to love me... why is she looking so sad... why does she have tears in her eyes..."_

I thought while trying to dodge the thunderstorm a heartbroken Cherry was throwing at me... She thought I had come back to beg for her forgiveness, but I would never love her... She was Bossy and selfish and unkind... Maxine... Gypsy Gyps... had been kind and caring and sweet, and grateful for all that I did for her...

_"Too bad for me... She wasn't real... she was only a dream... a very sweet dream..."_

I thought while the Thunder hit my balloon, making me crash in pixie falls...

_"Just great, now I have to stay in Pixie Village for some time..."_

I thought while I flew out unharmed, looking at my destroyed balloon with a sad look... things just couldn't get worse...

And with that I end the first chapter of my brand new story! I hope you liked it! I edited the old version of the rich life I had, because this seemed a lot more realistic to me... since they got caught in the end of the episode...

well, I hope you liked it! 

until next time, and don't forget to :

**REVIEUW! **


	2. Chapter 2: doubts

Chapter 2: doubts

**Maxine's POV **

once we were home I got myself cleaned up bit and just when I got myself out of the dress Gypsy Gyps used to wear I noticed the ring Arsenio had gotten me was still on my finger. I looked at it with a stunned look, before I carefully took it off and looked at it with a indicided look. I wanted to put it away so no one would find it... but at the other hand... it felt so right to just... wear it...

"_but if Rex notices your still wearing it you will get either shouted at for keeping it ore he will take it from you and get some money for it..."_

I thought with a sad look on the ring... the beatifull ring with the green diamond in the middle that arsenio had turned golden for me with his scepter... I was still in decision when I heard a knock on the front door. I now looked up, carefully slipping the thing on my finger then putting myself in my regular outfit before I went downstairs to see who had been knocking on the door.

"were here for miss Maxine... the prince wants to see her"

a man in a green uniform said pushing the other elfs aside and walked straight to me. I looked at the man with a unsure look before I turned around and ran towards my room, closing the door behind me. the man were fast but I was smarter and I knew the way here better then they did, so I managed to get into my room in time before they could so they couldn't force me to go to arsenio again... I didn't knew what I wanted yet so I didn't wanted to see him before I made up my mind...

**Femke's POV **

the whole thing with the elfs wanting to steal the magic scepter of the prince... I wasn't very fond of it so I stayed out of it, knowing that it was in the elfes nature to steal and wrech havoc... but when I saw Arsenio look at maxine... and when I saw maxine went after the prince to see if he had been okay after that crash in the pixiefalls... I **KNEW... **I just **KNEW **something was up between those two... and not the hate love relation you would think there would be when you just found out your fienance was a fake and only wanted to steal your magic golden scepter... but something match more precious then that... love... real true love... so I didn't looked up to suprised when Arsenio had send his guards to fetch maxine... but I **WAS** suprised by the way Maxine reacted... I would have thought she would jump of joy to see him again... but she tried to escape... and locked herself in her room to make sure the guards couldn't get to her...

"guys! wait... maybe she doesn't understands... and thinks Arsenio wants to punish her for pretending to love her... that isn't why he wants to see her right?"

I quickly asked last to make sure that wasn't the case so I didn't accidently tricked maxine into believing he wanted her back ore something...

"No my lady... the prince wants to talk to... make her marry her... he was completely smitted by her... after we returned to his home... he couldn't stop talking about her..."

The leader of the guards assured me with a smirk. I saw the others looked at me with a shocked look, while I slowly got up now and walked to the door of maxine's room.

"tell the prince he has to wait a little... I will talk to her... see what I can do for him..."

I said with a smile, before I let the man out, then... without telling the boys what I was planning to do I walked up to maxine's room and knocked on the door.

"Maxine... its me... femke... can I come in..."

I called. it was still in the room for a second before she finally opened the door in a crack, showing a face that was red... meaning she had been crying...

"are... are they gone,..."

She asked with a suspicious look while she looked around. I nodded and then put my feet behind the door so she couldn't close it again.

"listen... I know were not the best of friends... and that i'm all that a elf shouldn't be... but... know that he didn't wanted to see you to hurt you... know that he wanted to make you his no matter what... because it seems he truly loves you"

I said with a sten look before I pulled my feet back then turned my back on her, allowing her to think about that...

**Maxine's POV **

I was in my room crying now... I didn't know why i'm crying but the tears came so fast that I couldn't fight them off in time... but then again... this whole situation with Arsenio was so confusing... I mean... I loved rex more then anything in the world... he was the martest most handsome elf I have ever met... but Arsenio was... well... a pixie to start with... but even do he was a pixie he had been kind and caring towards me... and now he wanted to see me... even do the rules forbade elfs and pixies to marry... ore even be **KIND** to one another... (not that elfs would **EVER **be kind to pixies) he wanted to see me agian...

"Ofcourse... he can also have called me back to punish me for playing with his feelings like that"

I thought when I heard a knock on my door. I first wanted to ignore it, thinking that It might be the pixie agents wanting to get in like that... but that changed when I heard the voice of our friend femke call.

"Maxine... its me... femke... can I come in..."

her voice called to me. I grumped, knowing it was most likely a trick to make me believe they had gone and they I was safe...

_"wel I wasn't falling for it... not now not ever! "_

I thought while I opened the door in a crack looking around the corner with a suspicious look.

"are... are they gone,..."

I asked suspiciously while I looked around to see if they were maybe waiting for me somewhere... But to my great suprise she **WAS **alone... it seemed the guards had left, because when I listened carefully I heard... nothing else... no rex complaining that these clean freaks were in our house... nothing... it was completely silent... like it should be,...

"listen... I know were not the best of friends... and that i'm all that a elf shouldn't be... but... know that he didn't wanted to see you to hurt you... know that he wanted to make you his no matter what... because it seems he truly loves you"

Femke said with a stern foot after she put her foot between the door so I couldn't close it halfway down her speech. After she was done talking she turned her back on me and just... left... leaving me alone to think... at one hand I just wanted to wave the thing off and go on with my life here with the elfs... but for some odd reason... I was doubting if I would be able to get on with my life **IF** I decided to let go and move on...

_"well... only one way to find out..."_

I thought while I walked down the stairs and into the living room were the others were. Rex was reading a spell book, and yucca and floxy were helping femke making dinner... everything was the way it was supposed to be... ore wasn't it... when I looked at rex I didn't felt love anymore... it had changed in something else... something... I couldn't describe...

_"maybe it's just because I have to get used to him again... I have been pretending to be someone else's girlfriend for so long..."_

I thought while I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulder, something Arsenio always had enjoyed when I was still gypsy gyps, but Rex was a elf... and elfs don't like visual contact ... so he shook my arm away and looked at me in a annoyed way... something I hadn't see arsenio doing... ever...

_"wait! am I seriously comparing rex to arsenio..."_

I thought while tried to read the spell rex was reading over his shoulder, but he was holding the book so that I couldn't...

"Rex... what are you reading? new plan?"

I now asked with a small smile, hoping he would tell me something now, but he just grumbled and turned away from me, not allowing me into the new plan.

"come on, don't be like that... you know it was the pixies that were responsible for the revealing... I couldn't help I told him the truth..."

I said with a sad look, knowing how betrayed and annoyed he must feel now, and I felt bad about telling Arsenio the truth before it was time as well but it wasn't my fault... he had to understand that it was somehow the pixies doing...

"that isn't what i'm mad about Maxine... its about what you did **AFTER **we went down..."

Rex now coldly said while getting up slapping the book shut and placing it back on the shelve...

"Rex... I can explain that... just calm down now okay... "

I calmly said, realizing he must have noticed I went after Arsenio after he had crashed, and wasn't to happy about it...

**"CALM DOWN! YOUR A ELF FOR BADNESS SAKE! HOW COULD YOU GO AFTER HIM! AS IF YOU CARED!"**

Rex now raged, causing everyone else in the room to look up from what they were doing to look at us.

"you don't get it... I was just... that was just the remainder of Gypsy gyps... telling me to go after him to see if he was okay... thats behind me now..."

I said with a firm look on my face. But it musn't have sounded to convincing because Rex launched evily making the ring Arsenio had turned golden for everyone's eyes appear before my nose.

"why is this still here then... if your **SO **loyal to us..." 

Rex said in a deathly calm voice. I looked at it with a shocked look, before I made a subconscious grab for the ring, but Rex was faster and grabbed the ring before my nose and used his magic to snap it in 2 halves.

"I'm sorry but it's for your own good... your a elf he's a pixie... its never gonna work out... forget about him..."

His voice said out of the distance, as if he was standing miles away from me, all I could do was look at the broken ring with a sad look.

"Maxine..."

Femke's voice said sadly, before I felt her warm hand on my shoulder. I didn't reacted, feeling something sting in the corner of my eyes, suddenly I got up and run out, feeling warm tears flow over my face as I did so... I didn't looked back, I didn't felt the need to... I just wanted to be alone for now... so that I could make up what my hearth truly wanted...

and with that **I FINALLY **end my second chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I long didn't have any insperation and was bussy with other stories. I hope you all like it enough to

**KEEP READING ''**

**REVIEUW! **


	3. Chapter 3: the choice

Chapter 3: the choice...

**Maxine's POV **

after I had ran out the door I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. When I stopped I suddenly noticed that I was in the pixie part of the village, a place that was forbidden for elfs to enter, unless they wanted to get in **BIG** trouble...

_"But this is also were Arsenio lives...maybe there is a chance I can go and see him..."_

A voice in my head told me, but I heavily shook my head, knowing that it was impossible to go and see him now...

_"and even I__**F**__ I would go and see him now... I wouldn't have any idea what to say to him,... i'm so confused..."_

I thought while I strolled down the street looking at all the couples that were walking threw the city. Most of them were pixies I knew from the day I was born and that I used to tease because they were pixies... cleanfreak, nature loving pixies... but now... I looked at them and I felt... empty... like something was missing... like something... ore someone... was trying to tell me that I had been wrong about pixies... and about elfs for that matter... that we **COULD **feel love...if we only put ourselves open to it...

_"seriously Maxine... your getting weaker by the moment... just... look at yourself... your phafetic... feeling sorry for yourself like that..."_

A voice in my head told me firmly, before I looked at myself in the window of a shop, for a moment I saw myself as Gypsy gyps, dancing happily with Arsenio on the grassfield next to the pixiefalls... before it went back to my own face... A tear run down as I slowly started to sing...

"Look at myself, try to see, who I wanne be...

My hearth says yes, my mind says no...  
why do I feel so alone... if this is what I want...

what Is my heart trying to tell me?  
why do I feel so confused...  
i'm a elf... he's a pixie, two diffrent forms of life...  
how can it be... how can it be,... I feel like

we were meant to be...

I used to be cruel, reckless and strong... then he came to me  
telling me love can be strong... that we were meant to be...  
was it all a dream, ore did I really feel, that my heart was at peace with you...  
and how can it be, that even diffrent... our love felt so true...

what Is my heart trying to tell me?  
why do I feel so confused...  
i'm a elf... he's a pixie, two diffrent forms of life...  
how can it be... how can it be,... I feel like

we were meant to be...

while I sang, Femke suddenly came to me, wearing her usual clothes as well a as a blanket in her arms.

"hey... I know I've said this before but... know that... i'm here to help..."

She said looking at me with a sad look. I looked back at her, seeing how she looked at me shocked as tears started to flood into my eyes.

"Maxine... are... are you... crying?" 

She asked with a strange look.

"No, i'm trying to make a second pixie falls in the middle off the plaza, can't you see that?"

I joked lightly. I saw Femke smiled at me, taking my hands in her match bigger onces.

"Maxine.. listen, I know it must be confusing to... to know that Arsenio actually loves you... but... you know... maybe it isn't as bad as you think it is... you can at least try.,... give it a chance... "

She said while she looked at me with stern look, before she got up and dusted herself off.

"and just so you know... it isn't strange to follow you heart and your dreams... their the ones that make us who we are..."

she said before she walked off towards the elfs part of the town again. I now looked up with a shocked look. She had just said something no one had ever told me before... she told me to follow my hearth, while most people, pixies and gnomes... think we don't have a hearth...ore dreams... that were just cruel and hearthless monsters...

"they were wrong... elfs have feeling as well... and we can make our own fate... not by stealing and scamming... but by following our hearts and dreams and choose who **WE **want to be ourselves..."

I thought while I got up and walked towards the side of the pixie village were the rich pixies lived... while I did so... I closed my eyes, imagining what it would feel like to tell him what I truely felt about him after that last moment our eyes met...

"so I will trust my hearth, nothings gonna stand in my way  
elfs can make their own fate, and I will be the prove  
If I don't do this, I will live on... with a broken hearth...  
for you... and you only... showed me... true love..."

I sang looking at the palace of Arsenio now with a bright smile, knowing I would do whatever was needed to see him and tell him what I couldn't do last time... tell him that I loved him... for real...

**Arsenio's POV **

"Here I am... all alone, thinking about the past  
wondering how, ore when... my love for you will last  
you broke my heart and left me alone...  
how can it be your love for me failed to shine...  
I thought I saw love when our eyes last met  
and even do you left me, I will not regret...

because True love will proceed  
and I still believe indeed...  
that we were meant to be  
for I still feell...  
true love...

ofcourse were diffrent, ofcourse were appart...  
But I know we could overcome that...  
your a elf, i'm a pixie... were two difrent kinds...  
but I feel, that we form a whole together...

because True love will proceed  
and I still believe indeed...  
that we were meant to be  
for I still feell...  
true love... 

I ended the song when I heard a knock on my door.

"come in..."

I said with a sad look. One of the guards I had send to retrieve Maxine for me entered the room with a sad look in his eyes, shaking his head sadly, meaning they hadn't been able to get her to me...

"The woman in charge said we had to give her time to..."

He started, but just then another guard came in, huffing as if he had been running all the way here..

"My lord... she is here... she came after all... Amore is with her at the moment making sure she can't lie to you again..."

He said with a red face as he pointed to the door. I looked at the both of them with a not understanding look, before it dawned on me what the last guard had said... she was here **SHE WAS HERE.! **As fast as I could I runned to my room to fresh myself up a bit before I almost runned down the hall towards were she was being kept.

"I will trust my heart, what else can I do  
I know I can't stay dreaming, I know she loves me two!

for I feel... I dream this will be with... my true love...

He sang throwing his hands into the air happily, before he straighent his tie and went to see maxine...

-

and with that I end my thirt chapter! I hope you all liked it! This chapter just shot right out of my arms when I started to write it! The song is something I made up myself, inspired by the song "so much more" from cinderella 3! I didn't used that song, I was listening to it, and when I wrote down that maxine was looking at herself in the reflection off that store these were just the words that popped into my head!

I really hope you all enjoyed it, enough to leave me a revieuw!

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**REVIEUW!**


End file.
